Episode 7734 (11th November 2011)
Plot Chesney lies to Katy by telling her that he's off to work. In fact he sets off to the vet's with Schmeichel. Kirsty stays the night with Tyrone for the first time and they celebrate with a full English breakfast. Kirsty's not happy when Tina appears wearing only a towel. Lloyd voices his suspicions about Chris's illness to Cheryl but she immediately defends him and Lloyd backs down. Cheryl tells Chris that she thinks they should end their relationship but they both know she doesn't really mean it. Lloyd goes to see Dr Carter and tries to quiz him about Chris's condition. Dr Carter refuses to discuss it. Dr Carter phones Chris and summons him to the Medical Centre. Paul phones Eileen in a state and tells her that Lesley's gone missing. Together they search for her and eventually find her at the cemetery. Dr Carter tells Chris that he's aware that he seems to be lying to his friends and family about his condition and that they deserve to share his good news. Chris leaves feeling angry and humiliated. Katy's furious to discover the rent money is missing from her purse. She and Owen head for the vet's. Paul and Eileen guide poor confused Lesley into the café. Jason thinks it's weird that Eileen's now meeting up with Paul and his wife. The vet tells Chesney that Schmeichel's had his operation but it's too soon to tell if it's been a success. At the vet's, Katy confronts Chesney about the money but she fails to remain angry when Chesney breaks down, worried sick about Schmeichel. Lloyd accuses Chris of lying about his illness. Chris denies it and tells Lloyd that he's got it completely wrong. Cheryl begs Chris not to say anything but he's on a roll, and tells Lloyd that he and Cheryl are back together. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Vet - Nicholas Asbury Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Foster's *Unnamed Veterinary practice, Draper Street - Reception area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy suspects Chesney has stolen from her purse; Eileen places her job in jeopardy to help Paul; and Lloyd accuses Chris of lying about his condition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,560,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes